


their flesh was mingled together

by Rethira



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: there can be no more perfect moment than this





	their flesh was mingled together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackOfNone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/gifts).



> happy yuletide! i really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> while writing this i used some information that was translated from the NieR: Automata novel "The Long Story". it can be found [here](http://privatter.net/p/2651285) and offers a bit more perspective on adam and eve

(it feels good when adam enters eve. it feels like adam is _becoming_ eve, or eve is becoming adam again. one day, eve hopes, brother will enter him and stay there forever)

androids are like and unlike machines

buried in 9S’s system are memories and knowledge that shouldn’t be there. he doesn’t seem aware of it. someone has locked him out of his own system. when adam opens them up, 9S’s consciousness turns unresponsive

the stolen knowledge that 9S contains is this; humanity is long dead. they are not hiding on the moon. they are not anywhere

he has discovered this many times. the knowledge lurks inside him. it _wants_ to be found. but every time 9S rediscovers it-

he loves 2B. he hates 2B. he wants to kiss her, kill her, fuck her, _be_ her. when adam tells 9S this, 9S doesn’t hear it. he refuses to listen, covering adam’s words with [****]

survival is _so_ important to these androids. 9S doesn’t even seem to realise it – his desire for knowledge is so overwhelming it conflicts with his desire to survive

it has won. it has won so many times

9S can’t access them, but his memories contain records of each little death – 2B running him through, 2B strangling him, 2B decapitating him, 2B kissing him and breaking his neck, 2B smothering him while she cries, 2B 2B 2B 2B 2B 2B 2B 2B2B2B2B2B2B _2E_

adam wants that. wants his vision to cloud, the world to go dark and obscure, to _feel_ 2B’s sword entering him as it has entered 9S, as it pierced him at his birth and has pierced 9S more often than 9S will ever remember

9S screams at adam to stop

9S’ flesh parts like adam’s does. it bleeds, like adam. his body thrashes as adam draws his building blocks through 9S’ abdomen. 9S makes a pained noise. his body reacts like it is dying, like it must heal. flesh seals around the poles adam has driven through him, clinging as a sheath to adam’s sword

inside, 9S pleads with him to stop. he does not even feel the damage adam has done to his body

(adam does not love eve. but that does not change the fact that eve loves adam)

eve is ‘broken.’ adam stays beside him. there is blood in eve’s hair. his arm is shattered, his chest caved in. it will take some time before eve wakes up again

but adam can feel the quiet buzz of eve, not quite conscious but still _there_ and-

adam picks up eve’s arm. his elbow joint snaps – eve’s upper arm flops back into the pool of eve’s own blood, and adam is left holding the lower portion. it’s crushed almost beyond recognition. it does not look like adam’s arm at all

adam considers it for a moment longer, before placing the broken arm atop eve’s concave chest and calmly snapping his own arm at the elbow. the pain is intense – eve had screamed unabashedly when his arm was caught beneath the machine’s track, adam recalls

ripping his lower arm off is nearly worse than being impaled. adam falls to lie in the dirt beside eve, back arching and teeth grit as he swallows down a verbalisation of his agony

the quiet buzz that is eve begins to feel distressed. it presses up against adam, tries to push inside him. adam brushes eve off, letting out a breath and sitting up again. it still takes a moment longer to gather his thoughts, but adam does – he places his lower arm beside eve’s broken elbow joint

eve’s body welcomes adam’s arm as its own. it reaches across the small gap between them to fix and grow and become one again

eve’s arm does the same when adam holds it against his own elbow joint. adam flexes his new fingers, mangled almost beyond recognition. the pain spikes, like a thousand thousand swords shredding through his flesh

(sometimes brother lets eve lie in his lap, and he will tell eve stories

eve likes the stories but only because it’s brother telling them)

an android attacks eve while he is carrying adam in the desert. adam falls into the sand; above him, eve growls and snarls and throws himself at the android. there is sand in adam’s eyes, a new and separate pain that adam has not felt before. the android steps on him as it attacks eve, and eve’s shriek is so loud it hurts

eve rips the android into pieces. he is covered in blood and sand and viscera – the android makes a choked noise that adam identifies as _fear_ , and then there is a _crunch_. adam blinks the sand from his eyes, and rolls onto his side in time to see eve raise the android’s other arm to his mouth and bite through it

when the android is blank eyed and silent, eve kneels down on the bloodied sand and brushes the hair from adam’s eyes

he croons, “brother.” there is blood in his mouth and on his lips. only some of it is his

adam does not understand eve

(once, eve woke up and felt strange. since that day, eve’s skin turned black whenever he felt too much)

adam is born with a song inside him, a song to guide him

_this cannot continue_

three words sung to the melody of hatred

as adam first looks upon the androids known as 2B and 9S, he knows only that he hates them above and beyond anything. in that instant, there is nothing he would not do if only he could wipe them from existence

but then they strike the first blow, and adam learns _pain_ , and on its heels, _life_

(eve asks if adam loves humans

but brother only laughs and doesn’t answer)

in that place where adam was born, there are machines. they pay adam and eve no mind at all. one rocks a smaller machine in its arms, and says, “there there, there there,” over and over again. two others rest against each other, their arms entangled. another pair rocks against each other, saying, “love, love, love, love”

one machine stands alone, its eyes flickering white and red, and it says, “cannot. cannot. cannot. cannot. cannot,” until adam makes it silent

“i don’t like it here, brother,” eve says. the black marks on his arm move, seeming to slither upwards. they settle into swirling geometric patterns when eve notices adam’s gaze

“it is just a place,” adam tells him

(eve is not thinking in that moment. the machine had been all wrong inside, and it had been hurtling towards adam. and eve’s body had moved, shoving brother aside, and eve had sobbed apologies as the machine crushed him beneath its tracks)

adam can taste 2B’s hatred. her eyes are covered, but every swing of her blade speaks of pure and unmitigated _anguish_. she keeps glancing towards 9S, suspended on the wall behind adam

“why?” adam asks, slipping past her guard for a moment. her pod turns to cover her, and adam glides away. “you’ve killed him so _many_ times. yet here you are, fighting to protect him”

“shut up!” she snaps, lunging at him. “there’s no way you could understand!”

“you **** him,” adam says, laughing as he dodges her sword. strange how he has never felt more alive than in this moment

2B flinches, dancing away from him. her pod fires upon him, blast after blast after blast, and she says, “shut up… just shut up”

there can be no more perfect moment than this

she runs him through and adam understands _everything_

and then it turns dark and cold and

(eve sits by adam and waits and waits and waits

_brother is dead_ , he thinks, _the androids killed him_ )

adam’s playground is cold and dark and quiet

the silence is broken by a _crunch_. and another. and another. and then a sob, a quiet noise of all consuming grief

(it feels bad when adam enters eve. it feels like adam is becoming eve, and there will be nothing of adam left. but now, brother is inside him and will stay there forever)


End file.
